Apartment 206
by darveyisforever
Summary: Donna and Harvey are moving in together, but before that they have to say goodbye to apartment 206. They are reminiscing about the old times, slowly realizing how big of a role the apartment played in their story.


_AN: I still can't believe that Donna and Harvey are finally a couple..it feels like I am living a dream, even though I am not able to watch the episodes, since I am on vacation. Anyway, I hope you like this oneshot!_

* * *

Donna walks through the now empty room that used to be her bedroom. It's just around 12pm, so the sun is shining strong through the big windows. She always loved it when the sun woke her up in the morning.

"Hey." Harvey mumbles, when he approaches her from behind. He encircles her waist with his arms and she turns her head slightly to be able to look at him. She gives him a sad smile, before she lets' her eyes scan the room.

"As much as I am looking forward to living with you..I am gonna miss this place." she whispers and softly tears herself from his grip to walk over to the window.

"Yeah..me too." he replies honestly and she looks at him, surprise in her eyes.

"You are?" she asks, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, of course. Some of our best memories were made in this apartment." he answers honestly and she can't help but smile. Every time she thinks she couldn't possibly love him even more than she already does, he says or does something that makes her fall for him all over again.

"I guess you are right." she says and chuckles, "You remember the other time?"

"Of course..how could I forget?" he replies, they enter the room that used to be the living room, "We didn't even make it to your bedroom until we were finished with the whipped cream."

"Oh my god...we were so young..and stupid." she laughs, the images of the other time floating her mind. Even though she had never wanted to admit it to herself nor to others, 'The Other Time' was one of her favorites memories with him.

He nods agreeingly. He never told her how much the night had meant to him, neither did he wanted to admit it to himself nor was it appropriate, since he wanted her to come work for him again. Even then, she had had effects on him, nobody else ever had.

"You also told me you loved me for the first time..right here." she goes on and nods with her head to the place where her couch used to stand.

"It's been almost 5 years ever since.." he mumbles and his face falters, as the realization sits in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks almost immediately. She always notices when he is not doing okay, just like he notices it about her. When it comes to things like that, they just have an understanding of one another.

"Nothing..it's just..I just wish I had understood those feelings earlier. I am so sorry for-" he says quietly.

"Harvey." she interrupts him softly and walks over to him to take his hands into hers, "It's okay. We are here now."

He nods slowly, "We also have an excuse to stay in bed all day." he adds, a playful smirk on his face.

"Yeah and which one is that?" she asks and starts playing absentmindedly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"We need to make up for all the time we have lost." he explains and she looks up at him.

"I have already some ideas for us to inaugurate the new bed." she replies with a flirty smirk on her face.

"Me too." he says and leans in until their noses brush softly against one another.

"Oh yeah, well, I am sure you won't be able to handle mine." she whispers teasingly and bites her upper lip.

"Is that so?" he replies and pretends to be shocked.

"Definitely." she says playfully and he doesn't even reply, but presses his lips on hers. When they part, they are both wearing the biggest smiles on their faces. Neither of them has ever been happier than they are with each other.

"I love you, Donna." he whispers softly, their foreheads are slightly resting against each other's.

"I love you, too." she mumbles and her hand begins playing with his hair. His arms are around her waist, holding her close. They just stand there like that for a few moments, enjoying the closeness.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we are ready." a man - probably in his mid-thirties - says, when he enters the room that used to be her living room. He is one of the workers of the moving company they hired to get her stuff to their new place.

"Okay, thank you." Donna replies with a small smile, when she turns around to face the man. She immediately misses the warmth and safety Harvey gave her and searches for his hand to hold.

"We will be down there in a minute." Harvey adds and the man nods, before he disappears again, giving them the privacy to say goodbye to this place.

"Remember Mike's trial and the evening I came to your place...you had so much faith in me." Harvey says softly, "Nobody else ever believed in me the way you did."

She smiles at him, "Well, I am glad I did." she whispers and their lips meet for another short kiss.

"Yes..it definitely was worth the wait." he mumbles, using the words she had used the first night they spent together.

"What do you say you help the removal company find the right place and I meet you there?" Donna proposes and he understands. She would like to have the place to herself for a few minutes, before leaving that part of her life behind.

"Sounds good." he agrees and with a last kiss he disappears out of the apartment.

She walks through all of the rooms again, remembering everything she overcome in this apartment. This place had given her comfort, when the world outside was shaky. And god, it is a beautiful apartment. It's worth every penny she ever paid for it.

She opens one of the big windows in her bedroom, looking out on the street. She watches Harvey climb into the truck of the removal firm, before she looks up at the sky. The sun is shining strong and she has to cover her eyes to protect them from intensity of the sunlight. She spent so many days standing at this window, looking down on the street, watching the people and vehicles rush by the building. So many nights looking up at the dark sky, wishing that some day she would be having a family of her own, the only thing that was missing from her life after she got promoted.

And here she is, moving in with the man she has been in love with for more than a decade. The love of her life. And she couldn't be happier if she tried. She carefully shuts the window and walks over to the door.

"Goodbye." she whispers quietly and with a last look, she closes the door behind her.

Even though she is gonna miss this place, she is more than ready to start this new chapter. Together with Harvey.


End file.
